A New Threat
by flaringicedrakona
Summary: This is a story where the Beetleborgs meet the Power Rangers amd later meet the Mystic Knights.
1. New Friend, New Foe

This is my first story and the first of the section as well. I hope you enjoy this story, and so without any further distractions here's the first chapter.

1. New Friend, New Foe

"Alright man pull'er back!" Trip yells at Van while he operates the wreckin' ball. Van Yells "sure thing" as he pulls the leaver to set the ball back in place. Then starts to set the ball in motion again.

"STOP RIGHT THERE TRIP AND VAN!!" Drew yells as he runs to stop the two brothers from destroying Hillhurst.

"You're too late dweeb we already started the demolition of this stupid house." Trip says as he motions for Van to start the ball moving towards the mansion.

Van moves the lever upward sending the ball moving towards the house.

A female voice says from behind Trip "I wouldn't do that if I were you.," in a very calm voice, sending Trip whirling around frantically.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, under any case the process has already begun."

the ball starts slowly swinging back and forth, Jo says to Drew "Don't worry I got this." She cracks her knuckles along with a full body stretch and goes over to the ball and stoping it midswing. "I said I wouldn't do that if i were you."

"You two are in violation of a legally issued demolition" Van says while working to free the wrecking ball from Jo's death grip.

Drew walks over to Trip and says "If you don't stop this now you will not like the retaliation"

"And whos going to make us, you two? don't make me laugh!" he says with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"We own this house, and the property so beat it" Drew says getting a bit more serious.

"Wheres your proof." Trip says with a kind of cocky tone and a smirk on his face thinking there isn't any way they could have a deed to the house.

Drew pulls out the piece of paper and shows it to Trip, who gets a shocked look on his face knowing that the only way he could gotten it is either by stealing it or coming up with the money, and knowbody has more than he and his brother, so he thought.

Van not having any luck with releasing the wrecking ball from Jos grip climbs down and stands beside Trip. "I don't think our plan is going to work Trip."

"Just get back in there and finish the job." Trip says annoyed pointing at the wrecking ball machine. Van climbs up to finish the job and yells as he climbs back down "Trip I think we have a problem." "Looking for these" Drew says holding the keys in front of them.

"trip says "Give me those" as he reaches for the keys but then tripsas a gust of wind blows by him. "Well I guess we know why your name is Trip" Roland says as the three of them are laughing at Trip.

Trip stands up and realizes his pants are around his feet and quickly pulls them while he says "Where'd you come from," Roland replies with a slight chuckle in his voice "The wind carried me." "Now get outta here" Drew yells as he tosses the keys back "Before we get mad." Jo Says throwing her two cents in.

Van catches them climbs back in the machine and starts it up. Trip climbs up and yells back "This isn't over yet." as they drove off.

The three high five each other and then walk into the mansion.

______

"So you two are the new owners of Hillhurst" Flabber says with slight joy in his voice, then a worried look shows on his face "What will the other monsters think."

Don't worry Flabber I think we are old enough to take care of ourselves now." Drew says smiling. "Besides the monsters haven't seen us since we graduated high school two years ago." Jo says with a kind of mischieviousness to her voice.

"Somebody call for monsters" Mums says as he opens his door upstairs accompanied by Fang and Frankie. Wolfgang appears from behind the bookcase along with the little ghoul. "Well Drew and Jo are the new owners of Hillhurst." Flabber says kinda shakily hoping the monsters won't get mad. "THEY ARE WHAT!!!" the monsters say in unison sounding not to happy about the idea.

"We are the new owners of Hillhurst, we thought it wouldbe a good idea that way it would keep the house safe." Drew says confidently. "Yea besides this place could use some work." Jo says while looking around. "rarara ra rarara" "you're right wolfgang, wolfie says we like the house the way it is and we don't need a new owner either." Fang says as he makes a disgusted face towards the kids.

"Well the house is ours whether you like it or not" Jo says in a serious tone. "We are going to start moving our stuff in tomorrow Flabber so can you tr to ahve the place looking nice so our folks won't flip out when they get here with our stuff and make sure the monsters behave themselves." Flabber spins around cahnging his outfit into that of an old western-like get-up and says in a western accent "Don't y'all worry now Flabber will take care of this place ya here." Thanks Flabber" the three say together while trying not to laugh very hard. "Looks I need to be going, I have to watch the store today dad and Nano are out of town 'til tomorrow." Rolands says remembering what time it was and snaps his fingers and runs back to the comic book store.

"We should be going too, we promised Roland and Heather we would help them mind the store as well." Jo says as Roland vanishes out the door. "See you later Flabber." the two say together. "Bye kids and I will have this house spick and span by the time you get here tomorrow." Flabber says in a cheery voice. the two give Flabber a hug and head back to the comic book store.

______

"I hear you bought Hillhurst" Heather says as the two walk to the door. "W-Where'd you hear that?" Drew asks knowing the only ones that knew were Roland, Trip, and Van. "I heard Roland talkin to his dad about it over the phone." she says while staring at Drew. "We are moving our stuff in tomorrow if you want to come by and help" Jo says hopin she says yes that way there will be more than just four of them carrying stuff in. "I should be able to manage that." she says as she looks at her schedule for tomorrow. "I can't remember when the last time I went in the house was though." she says with confusion in her voice.

Suddenly the door burst open and two guys they have never seen before walk in. The one on the left is kind of tall seemingly about 5'8 to 5'9, and skinny with short spiky hair. He is wearing a black leather jacket that is zipped up and a spike collar around his neck. Where as the one on the right is slightly shorter seemingly about 5'6 to 5'7. He is kind of big around the waist with what looks like it would be shoulder lungth hair thats up in a ponytail. He's wearing a light grey shirt with a leather black vest over the shirt and a pair of black leather fingerless gloves on his hands.

"Hey Skull check this out. Beetleborg comics, who reads this crap?" he says pointing and laughing. Skull reaches out and grabs one and starts flipping through it. "I don't know Bulky they seem pretty good." "Give me that." Bulk says with slight aggravation in his voice. "Hey, I was reading that!" Skull says as he reaches for another comic. "Can it Numbskull, we aren't going to _read_ the comics, we are going to _take_ the comics peanut brain."

Before the kids could say anything the door opens again and an older man is standing behind them and says "What do you two think you are doing." "M-M-Mr. Kaplin, w-w-what are you doing here!" the two say shocked to see their old principal in Charterville. ignoring the statement Mr. Kaplin says in a thunderous voice "if you two don't behave, I WILL HAVE YOU ESCORTED OUT OF TOWN AND ON THE NEXT FLIGHT BACK TO ANGEL GROVE, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR" "Crystal" bulk says in a low squeaky voice and droping the comic and fleeing the comic book store.

"Mayor Kaplin what brings you to Zoom Comics?" Roland asks questioningly. "I heard that those two were making trouble in town and figured I would find them here." he says kind of annoyed. "So you know those two then?" Drew asks looking the mayor kind of confused. "They were two of my students when I was principal at Angel Grove High."

When suddenly screams came from outside and Mr. Kaplin says "That better not be those two messing around." as he goes out the door. "That can't be the crustaecians, they were left powerless when Les Fortunes returned to prison." Jo says quietly to Drew and Roland. "Lets go check it out" Roland says. The three nodd and head out the door.

An ugly cat monster was running through the street. It kind of resembled fire cat from the comics but yet alittle differnt. It had long blades on its arms and silver plateing on its chest.

"Where are you Power Rangers I know you are here, come out, come out wherever you are!" the monster says in a playful voice.

"I don't know who these Power Rangers are but I think we should borg!" Drew says nodding to a nearby alley. The three run over to the alley and check and make sure the caost was clear. "ready" Roland says as the three of them hold out their hands and say together "Data Bonders, input card, Beetle blast."

"Stop right there feline" Roland says as they get into their fighting stances

"Your not the Power Rangers" The monster says. "But no matter you are standing in my way." He then charges towards the three beetleborgs. His agility, being a little quicker than what the beetleborgs are used to, enables him to run passed them and slice them with his blades. The beetleborgs get up as the monster turns to face them again.

"I think we need to regroup here" Jo says kind of shakily. "Lets try our soinc lasers and see if they work." Drew says as he reaches for his gun but is stoped when the monster charges again and slices them again with his sword.

"OK That does it, it's time to go mega" Drew says getting very agrrivated. "MEGA SPECTRA BEETLEBORGS" the three say in unison. A new armor appear over their old armor, which gives them the ability to fly but are also more stronger than before.

"Its time for our beetle battlers" Jo says as the three reach behind them and their respective weapons appear in their hands. "Alright guys lets show this guy what the beetleborgs are made of" Drew says as he fires a rocket at the monster followed by Jo shooting an arrow and Roland finishing it with a strike from his lance.

After the strike the monster falls to the ground.

______

"WHO ARE THOSE GUYS ZEDDIE" Rita roars to her husband Zed. "I don't know my dear but we should make our monster grow" Zed says laughing.

The two put their wands together and a lightning bolt emerges from the wands and makes the monster several stories tall.

______

"whoa, I don't remember any of the other monsters doing this." Jo says kind of panicy. "Well, we have a big ally as well remember." Drew says as he raises the astral sword. "ROBOBORG" Drew yells. The giant Robot falls from the sky and faces the monster. "How can I be of service" Roboborg says "Take down the monster" Drew replies. "Consider it done." he then throws a punch at the monster which is easily dodged and the monster lets on a serious of slashes and knocks down Roboborg. "I think Roboborg needs help" Roland says as he raises the Astral Ax over his head. "BORON ARISE" Roland yells and a black version of Roboborg falls from the sky. "BORON HELP ROBOBORG DEFEAT THAT MONSTER!" "Understood." Boron says as he helps Roboborg to his feet. The two throw a punch towards the monster at the same time and again the monster easily dodges and plays pinball between them as he slashes them multiple times. The two battleborgs fall once again.

"Let's help them out Guys" Jo says "Beetle battle base" the three say together. A larg machine comes out of the ground and opens up to three vehicles that the beetleborgs get into and prepare to fight this monster.

______

Meanwhile as the fighting continues the five teens run to the battle sight. "Who are those guys that are fighting the monster" Rocky asks as they come to a stop. "I don't know but lets see how this plays out before we rush in there." Tommy says as he watches the three insect-looking vehicles appraoch the monsters. "I'm going to contact Aisha and get her to teleport here in case we have to morph." Kat says. She hits a button her communicator and says "Aisha can you read me?" "Yes I can read you" Aisha replies. "We need you to telelport to our location near the comic book store as soon as possible." "Copy that." A few minutes later Aisha meets up with the group. "Who are those guys" Aisha asks as she watches in amazement. "Don't know, but we should watch and make sure they don't need our help" Adam says as he continues to watch the fight.

______

As the BVs get there the beetleborgs recharge the robots and go in for the final blow. Roboborg calls on the Robo Sword and Boron gets his ax and both strike as the BVs fire on the monster. The monster then falls and explodes.

The Beetleborgs land and get out of the BVs and the five teens run over to them "You guys were awesome!" Rocky says with excitement in his voice. "Yea you guys were great."

"Thanks but it isn't safe here you should get back inside" Jo says trying to round up the teens. "Don't worry bout us, you guys defeated the monster already, but we were heading to the comic book shop when the monster attacked." Rocky says confidently. "Take care now" Aisha says as they are walkin towards Zoom Comics.

"Ok no ones in sight" Jo says as she looks around to see if anyone was near them. "Back Flash" The three say together and power down. "Now lets head back to the Zoom Comics." Drew says as the three start heading towards the comic book store.

______

"Wow! look at this place" Aisha says looking at the comic book store in amazement. "Yea, the only stores they have like this is the library in Angel Grove." Adam says also admiring the comic book store. "Hey, these look like the guys we saw fighting the monster earlier" Rocky says as he picks up a Beetleborg comic. "Your right" Tommy says as he also looks at it.

"So the six of you are into comics?" Drew says as he walks over to the teens. "Not really but we do find some good ones every now and then." Aisha says looking over Tommys shoulder." "By the way, I'm Drew, thats my sister Jo, and our best friend Roland, and that Heather, we watch the store while Rolands parents are gone." Drew says as he walks walks towards the six teens standing before him. "I'm Tommy, this is my girlfriend Kathrin, Thats Aisha, Rocky, Adam, and Billy."

"What are y'all doin"g in Charterville?" Roland asks curiously. "Just on vacation." Kathrine says. "Do you always travel in groups." Jo aska as the teens put the comic on the shelf. "Sometimes we just decide to take a vacation together." Aisha says.

Just then Josh Baldwin enters the comic book store. "JOSH" Jo yells as she runs over to her boyfriend, grabbing around his neck and kissing him. He puts his hands around her waist in a strong hug. He places his head and softly whispers something in her ear. She jumps back in suprise with a completely shocked look on her face.


	2. Return of an Ally

My first attempt at a story type romance please let me know what you think.

2. Return Of An Ally

TWO DAYS AGO

"HURRY UP OR WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" Josh calls upstairs to Jo. "I'M ALMOST READY AND BESIDES IT DOESN'T START FOR FOR ANOTHER 45 MINUTES!" Jo yells back as her boyfriend wait impatiently downstairs knowing it won't start 'til the Beetleborgs get there. Jo walks down the stairs wearing a pair of tight blue jeans and a blue low cut tank top with a red overshirt, and a red baseball hat turned backwards on her head.

"ok I'm ready." she says as she nears the bottom. "You look great." Josh says as he moves towards Jo. "Tell me that when its true." She says smiling with her hands on her hips. "Now lets go mister. I can't wait to get there knowing it won't start 'til me, Drew and Roland show up." She says as she grabs Josh by the shirt collar and drags him out the door. "Hey! slow down!" He says to her as they walk down the street. Jo let's go of him and he walks beside her and grabs her hand and says "You know I've been thinking." "Bout what?" Jo looks at him in curiousity. "If we ever take this to the next step hows the Beetleborg thing going to effect our relationship?" He says while looking straight ahead kind of scared to see Jo's reaction.

Jo stops in her tracks and looks at Josh "Hopefully by that time if it happens, we won't need the Beetleborgs anymore except for the festival help every year. Don't worry, things will balance out." Josh smiles at her with reassurance on his face. "By the way, are we still on for tonight?" He asks as they walk. "If you mean you taking me to that place I've been wanting to go to for months now then yes its still on." She says with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

The two of them arrive at the festival and Jo rushes over to meet Drew and Roland.

"Alright, are we ready?" Drew asks. Jo and Roland nod their heads. "Let's do this!" He says as the three of them extend their hands "DATA BONDER, INPUT CARD, BEETLE BLAST!"

As the three walk out someone from the crowd spots them and yells "The Beetleborgs have made it!" The crowd appauds as the Beetleborgs head up to the stage.

"We decided to do this differently this year" Drew says as he gets close to the mic. "Yea, instead of us giving a speech bout the same thing every year, we want you to just start asking us questions." Rolands says as Drew moves away from the mic. "So anybody want to start?" Jo says. Several hands raise and Roland points to a guy in a black and white checkered shirt "What happened to the original colors?" "The magnavores managed to break the armor we wore originally, so we had to upgrade due to the new threat that hit Charterville." Roland answers. Drew points another person with a red t-shirt on. "Where did your powers come from?" "Well, thats a superhero secret." Jo answers kind of sheepishly.

While the three are answering questions Josh hears a noise comin from behind one of the booths. He sneaks over and peers behind it without being seen. "Why does Nukus want help from an old sorceress anyway?" Horribelle asks getting frustrated at the fact another female will be involved in the destruction of the beetleborgs. "We are doing just fine." She continues. "I'm sure Nukus knows what he's doing." Vilor says.

"Crustaceans" Josh whispers as he sneaks away. He heads for Art fortunes place to see if he can get him to redraw the White blaster Beetleborg. "I'm sorry Josh but the White Blaster was designed for Shadowborg, but do I have this new beetleborg I was going to add into the next season of the comics so I think it would be perfect for you." Art says as he hands the drawing to Josh. "Thanks alot!" He says as he runs out heading to Hillhurst. He gets there and walks in the door.

______

"Where is he?" Jo says getting upset. "Wheres who?" Drew asks kind of confused. "Josh, he was here then he left." The three of them start looking around. 'Bout twenty minutes later they stop looking and start heading towards a bench. "I'm sure theres a good reason." Drew says trying to reassure his sister. "There better be or I'll give him a reason to stay next time." she says trying to hide the fact shes hurtin inside due to the feeling of being abandoned. He has done this a few times before and she just can't handle it anymore. "Sorry I just remembered something important that i had to take care of." Josh says as approaches. "Where did you-" Jo starts but Josh cuts her off and says "I over heard the crustaceans talking about getting help from an old sorceress. I was on mt way back here to tell you." Josh says in his defense.

"We should go talk to Flabber." Drew says worriedly.. "Good idea Drew." Jo says agreeing with her brother. The four of them head to Hillhurst.

"Hey kids! What brings you back to Hillhurst?" Flabber asks curiously. "Josh overheard the crustaceans talking about a new ally." Drew says. "I don't know what they are up to but this can't be good" Roland adds. "I think our powers are going to get a work out." Jo adds. "Crustaceans with allys, this isn't good." Flabber says shaking abit. "At least we have the battleborgs." He says after a moment of silence. The four of them nodded. "We may need help so we will keep on toes and see what happens." Drew says.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Jo Hurry upm we're going to be late!" Josh calls upstairs to Jo. "I'm almost done!" She calls down. She walks down the stairs. "I'm ready." she says nearly to the bottom. Shes wearing a sparkly purple dress that goes down alittle passed her knees. her is down and a silver necklace her mother gave her. and a pair of silver high heels. "Wow! You're beautiful!" Josh says looking her up and down. "Alright, lover boy stop undressing me with your eyes" She says jokingly. Josh turns beat red and is rendered speechless. She punches him in the arm "Perv" she says while he rubs his arm. "Shall we?" Josh asks as he opens the door for Jo. She walks outand he closes the door and rushes over and and opens her door to the car.

"Ya know, I can open doors to.," she says, picking at him trying to be a gentleman, "But thank you."

Josh's nervousness gets the better of him on the drive to their destination. The car is silent except for the ambience of background music and cars passing by. Jo squirms in place, trying to get comfortable since she's not used to wearing dresses that often. Spcial occasions, which now-a-days usually included Josh, were really the only times she did.

After riding in silence for awhile they finally reach their destination. They get their and they find that parking is bad so Josh parks about five blocks away. Josh gets out of the car and walks over and goes to open the door but Jo beats him to it. "I told you I can open doors too." She says in a joking manner to Josh who stands there for a second then helps her out of the car.

"Its a good thing we planned to come early." Josh says as they stark walkin toward the festival. "So Josh where are we going first?" she asks as they appraoch Beale Street. He smiles and says"I have some surprises in store for you." Jo looks at him and smiles. "You know I don't like surprises." She says looking at him. "Well, you will like this one, trust me." He says confidently.

They walk into a one of the bars on the street and he takes her in. "Wait here a second." He says as he sits her down at a table near the stage. "ok." She replies quietly hopin hes not goin' to walk out on her again. He walks up to the front and whispers in a guys ear and the guy nodds and walks to the back. He returns and says "sorry I had to let someone know we made it." He says being secretive. He sees the look change to a curious look on Jos face. A few minutes the guy steps out on stage and says "Folks we ahve a special treat for you tonight, I would like to introduce a band that many of you know and love, they ahve been around and have just released their new album All Ahead Full, Please welcome THE TORPEDOES!"jo's at first shocked dimeanor turns to outright excitement as she shrieks extaticly and jumps in place.

"It's excelent to be 'ere in Memphis tonight. This tour's been increadible, And we'll hope you enjoy us as much as the rest of the world has.," Ronsays as he takes themic out of the stand, "I understand that we have a big fan 'ere tonight. Jo McCormick? We know you're 'ere love! Come on up an' say hi to some ol' friends, will ye?" Jo gives Josh look like 'what the hell, why didn't you warn me'. She stands up and walks calmly to the stage trying not to freak out due to the nervousness of being in front of a group of people.  
She goes up the stage and gives each of them a hug and exchanges some pleasantries. She starts to walk off and Ron gets back on the mic. "And now for a song from our last album," thinking she's in the clear, Jo begins to walk of the stage, "Where you think you're 'eadin of to? You're the guest singer for it! And now performing 'Misery Business' off of our cover song album, is none other than JO MCCORMICK!! Come on back up 'ere Jo."

"Oh shit" she says, stopping suddenly in her tracks, with a complete horrific look on her face. Josh when I get done with this song you are dead she mutters quietly to herself. She slowly turns around and walks back over to them. "Well, lets get this started." she says nervously.

(The music for Rev Theory's Broken Bones starts playing)

(Jo starts Singing)  
Walking a fine line between wrong and right  
And I know...  
There is a part of me that I try to hide  
But I can't win  
And I can't fight  
I keep holding on too tight  
Running away from the world outside

(Torpedoes Join in)  
Now I am calling  
Hoping you'll hear me  
We all need somebody  
To believe in something  
And I won't fear this  
When I am falling  
We all need somebody  
That can mend... These broken bones

(Jo sings by herself again)  
Caught in the confines of the simple life  
And I am...  
Holding my head high in the rising tide  
And I can't win  
And I can't fight  
I keep holding on too tight  
Running away from the world outside

(Torpedoes join in again)  
Now I am calling  
Hoping you'll hear me  
We all need somebody  
To believe in something  
And I won't fear this  
When I am falling  
We all need somebody  
That can mend... These broken bones

She starts off kinda shaky but when she gets to the chorus she starts gettin into it when torpedo comes in and assists her. By the time she finishes the chorus she is allowing the wrods fill her and she feels the words and the song itself. When she goes solo again she is fully in tune and completely in control and loving the feeling. She forgets her anger towards Josh and is complete focus. By the end of the song she is completely consumed in the feeling.

The crowd explodes in applauds in and cheers after the song ends. She takes a bow and hugs the band members and walks off the stage. "What an increadible voice, love! Let's 'ere it one more time for Jo, everybody!!" Ron shouts as the crowd applauds once again, " 'At was beau'iful lass. We woulda loved to 'ave you on tour if it weren't for you-- OOoWW!," the lead singer slaps ron on the back of the head, "Shut your yap, and 'elp set up for the next set o' songs, bloody dim-wit."

"Give another around of applaus for The Tornadoes." the announcer says as Jo walks back to her table. "Now we have another guest singer who will be coming up to do a song for us" Another guest singer? Hmm, I guess I will just go to the table and wait and see whos going up there. Jo thinks quietly to herself as hse goes back to her table. "Josh Baldwin will you please make your way to the stage." Jo stops in shock at the name that was mentioned. What could he be sing? Jo makes it back to the table and sits down to watch and see what Josh has up his sleeve. He better not embarrass me. Josh gets up to the stage and takes the mic from the announcer.

"I have a special announcement to make before I start the song." I hope he doesn't do what I think he is going to. she thinks worriedly. "I am here with my girlfriend, actually she was the one who just got through singing, anyway the song is for you baby."

(Music for Will You Be There by Michael Jackson starts playing)

"Hold Me  
Like The River Jordan  
And I Will Then Say To Thee  
You Are My Friend

Carry Me  
Like You Are My Brother  
Love Me Like A Mother  
Will You Be There?

Weary  
Tell Me Will You Hold Me  
When Wrong, Will You Skold Me  
When Lost Will You Find Me?"

She listens intently and almost tears up by the end of the third verse. When he gets close to the end of the song shes trying hard not to cry. When the song ends and hes on his way down the steps she meets him at the bottom and gives him a big hug. The crowd appauded and cheered as thy walked back to their seat.

"You are an ass you know that" She says trying not to sound like she had been crying or was about to spill major water works. "I thought it was a good idea that we try something new for a change. I've never sang in front of a group and well, I know you only sing in the shower when nobody is home." He says defending himself alittle. "Just don't do it again okay." she says smiling at him. He smiles back and says "Well, no promises."

The night drags on as they listen to a few more bands perform. After bout four bands get up there Jo says while looking at her watch "I think its time to head back, I have to open the comic book store in the morning Roland and his family are going to be late so Drew and I are opening up and waiting there 'til they get there." "Alright, O can't argue there, it is gettin late and I ahve to drive us back. I don't want to fall asleep at the wheel" he says jokingly.

He helps her yp and they walk back to the car. The entire ride home she couldn't stop looking at Josh lovingly. Why couldn't I have met him sooner rather than later? She wondered to herself as they drove back. The drive seemed longer than it did on the way up there but it was definitly peaceful. When they finally got back to Charterville Jo had fallen asleep and Josh knew she was a fairly heavy sleeper. He pulled up to her house and carried her inside and into her bed. As he pulled the covers up over her kissed her on the forehead and shut the light off and closed the door. "So how was the date?" Drew asked as Josh came back downstairs. "It was fun, your sister got to sing in front of alot of people with Torpedo." Josh replied "NO WAY!" Drew says with amazement. "I Can't even get her to do that at karaoke." Drew added. "Yea, she was amazing and I wouldn't change anything about her either." Josh says as he walks towards the door. "I will see you two later." Josh says as he closes the door behind him.

BACK TO PRESENT DAY

After work Josh heads to zoom comics. "Over here stranger." A female voice says as he passes by. Josh stops and looks in the dirction the voice came from. "Excuse me?" he says questioningly. "Please come over here." The woman says again calling him close to an alley. Josh shrugs and walks over to her. "You need to fulfill what you set out to do" She says as he goes up to her. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Josh says suddenly confused. "Something that means alot to you that you haven't followed through with." She says as she hands him a piece of paper. "Whats this?" Josh says looking at the empty paper. "Something to help you figure things out." She says. "Ok, well i need to go meet up with some friends at the comic book store." He says kind of confused at what just happened.

What was that about? He wonders to himself as he walks to the comic book store. He flips the paper over and over in his hands. As he approaches the comic book store he realizes what the woman had said and knew what she was talking about.

He enters the comic book store. "JOSH" Jo yells as she runs over to her boyfriend, grabbing around his neck and kissing him. He puts his hands around her waist in a strong hug. He places his head and softly whispers something in her ear. She jumps back in suprise with a completely shocked look on her face.


	3. Awkward

3. Awkward

Jo trys to say something but the words seem to be clogged in her throat. She takes some deep breaths and finally manages to calm herself a little. She clears her throat and quietly and kind of shakily says "What did you say?" He moves toward her and she almost falls over as he puts a hand on her cheek and says nervously a bit louder "I Was wondering if you, well you see, I was wondering if you-"

The doorbell chimes as someone enters the comic book store causing Jo to look past Josh and another look of shock appears on her face. A guy about 5'10 wearing a blue tucked in polo shirt, black slacks, and a pair of expensive black dress shoes walks in. He had his dark brown hair slicked back and a pair of dark sunglasses on.

He takes off the sunglasses "Look what the cat Hacked up, is that you Josh?" Richard says as he walks down the steps into the comic book store and lets the door close behind him. Josh turns around to Face Richard and says "So Dick, what you doing on this part of town, I thought we weren't good enough for you to come anywhere near us." Before either of them could say anything else Jo says kind of shakily again "R-R-Richie what are you doing here?"

"I heard you were with a loser and so I came to releave him of his duties and take you to a real man's place." Richard says getting kind of cocky. "I told you when we broke I never want to see you again." Jo replies starting to get upset. "Is that any way to speak to someone you said you loved?" He asks with a more cocky tone and an erragant smile on his face. "Aren't we getting kind of cocky?" Jo asks almost pissed and her arms crossed in front of her.

Drew comes up behind her and places a hand on her shoulder and says "Don't worry Jo I'll take care of this. Maybe you should just beat it, Jo doesn't want to see you." "Butt out blondie this is between Jo and I." Richard snaps at Drew. " Anyway, Come on Jo I have the Vette outside waiting." He adds as moves toward Jo. Before Jo could answer Drew, Josh gets in between them. "Jo said no so beat it." Josh growls at him. "I think you should leave" Heather says calmly starting get alittle agrevated as well. Jo goes around the boys and says "Leave now, or I will make you." She says with a fire in her voice that nobody had ever heard before. "Sure thing, I understand." He says solumly and grabbing at Jo's wrist and attempts to pull her out the door. Before she had a chance to pull away Josh rips his hand off of Jo and backs him into the wall and says "IF YOU TOUCH MY FIANCE AGAIN--" Josh screams. As fast as all the heads whip toward him, you could've sworn someone got whiplash. "I-I DIDN'T SAY YES" She screams at Josh and runs out the door. Josh lets Richard go and goes to run after her but Drew stops him. "Just let her go it would only make things worse, trust me." "I'll talk to her" Kat says going out the door.

______

Kat finds Jo in the park on a swing crying. "Mind if I join you?" Kat asks Jo nods whiping her eyes. "This isn't fair." Jo says as she whipes her eyes again. "what's not?" Kat asks in a comforting fashion. "I love Josh, I do, but I'm not ready for this yet. I'm only 19." she says with her voice still quivering. "You don't have to answer him now. Tommy asked me to marry him not to long out of highschool and we are still engaged. Its been two years since he asked me." Kat says reassuring Jo. 'Sniffle' "I just don't think I can go through with it, I mean Josh is the best, but then you have Richie who will find every way to ruin it as long as he wins in the end. He's always been that way." Jo says holding back sobs. "I know what you mean, my dad is like that, I came to America from Austrailia so I could get a new chance at life." Kat admits. "You just have to hang in there and everything will work out." She adds smiling. "Are you sure?" Jo asks kind of hesitantly. "Yes I'm sure, now lets get back to the comic book store so we can get things settled, what do you say?" Jo smiles and nods.

As the two get to their feet a swarm of Tangu Warriors flock out of nowhere catching the two off guard. Kat pulls Jo behind her back and says "Stay behind me!" Jo trys to stay behind Kat but there are too many so Kat calls Tommy. "Tommy do you read me." "Yes, whats going on?" Tommy responds worriedly. "Jo and I are in trouble at the park, please hurry!" Kat says with panic in her voice.

______

Meanwhile back at the comic book store. "DAMNIT!" Josh screams as he hits the wall with his fist. "How could I be so stupid!" He continues. Before he hits the wall again Tommy stops him. "Punching the wall isn't going to solve anything." Tommy says as the others aid him. "I got a similar reaction when I asked Kat to marry me, but we talked it out once she was ready." He continues. "Shes in good hands, Kat is a good listener along with giving advice." Adam adds trying to help. "Don't worry everything will work out." Aisha says. "Agreed." Billy adds.

Before they had a chance to say anything else Tommys communicator goes off. Tommy says sorry bout this but we have something important to take care of. The five teens run outside and around the corner. "Tommy do you read me?" Kat says over the communicator. "Yes, whats going on?" Tommy asks. "Jo and I are in trouble at the park, please hurry!" Kat says with panic in her voice. "On our way!" Tommy says. "Ready Guys, lets do it." Rocky says. "IT'S MORPHING TIME!" Tommy says. Tommy 'WHITE RANGER POWER' Adam 'BLACK RANGER POWER', Billy 'BLUE RANGER POWER', Aisha 'YELLOW RANGER POWER' Rocky 'RED RANGER POWER'.

Josh snuck out of the door behind them and heard what was said. Jo's in trouble this is my chance to proove myself. He thinks to himself. He makes sure nobody is looking and reaches out his hand "DATA BONDER, INPUT CARD, BEETLE BLAST" Josh yells.

While Roland and Drew look around noticing Josh was missing, Flabber pops his head into a vase on the counter. "Guys Jo's in trouble in the park get there quick!" "We're on it." Drew says kind of aggrevatedly. They go into the back room where no one is watching. They reach out their hands and yell "DATA BONDERS, INPUT CARD, BEETLE BLAST!"

Jo and Kat try to fight off the tangu warriors but with them greatly out numbered and not being to morph they are finally subdued and carried off to a cave in Dead Mans Cove.

When the rangers arrive their friend had already been captured Shoortyl after that time Josh shows up. His armor is solid black with a white chest plate and shoulder pads, along with his elbow and knee joints. His suit is modeled after a Goliath Beetle.

"Where's Jo?" he asks the rangers once he arrives and sees nobody around. "We just got here ourselves." Rocky replies as they five move towards Josh. Bout that time Drew and Roland show up. "Wheres Jo and Kat?" Drew asks as he walks up to the rest of the group of people gathered. "Not sure this is what it looked like when we got here." Adam replies. They couldn't have gone far." Rolsnd says. "Wait a second, who are you?" Drew asks pointing at Josh. "I am the Obsidian Black Beetleborg." Josh says trying to disguise his voice.

"Josh, is that you?" Drew asks in suspition. "ok you caught me." Josh says in defeat. "when did you get your powers back?" Roland asks as he scratches his head. "During the festival after I ran into the crustaseans I ran to Art's place and then to Flabber. I thought you guys might need my help. I was going to tell you but the time wasn't right." Josh says admittingly. "There's no time for that now we need to find Jo amd Kat." Roland says.

Suddenly they are teleported to the Power Rangers Command Center. "Whoa! What just happened?" Roland says very confused. "Yea, where are we?" Josh asks. "I am Zordon you are at the Command Center." Zordon replies. "How did we get here?" Drew asks. "I teleported you here." here a little Robot says. "I am Alpha 5." Alpha introdices himself.

"I have teleported you here because we have located your friends." Zordon says. "Approach the viewing globe." He continues. The eight teens go over to the globe and see Jo and Kat trapped in a energy field. "Where are they?" Josh asks pushing the question. "They are in an old cave in Dead Mans Cove." Alpha says pushing some buttons on a console. "We are unable to teleport them out, the energy field is causing to much of an interference." He continues."What are we doing waiting around here for, lets go get them." Josh says trying to rush in and rescue them. "Hold it, it's probably a trap." Tommy says thinking logically. "You're probably right Tommy." Zordon says. "Tommy? Wait your the group from the comic book store." Drew says with an excited tone. The five rangers pull back their hoods and lower the face mask. Drew, Roland, and Josh look at each other and nodd. "BACK FLASH!" They say together returning back to their normal selves. "So whats the plan?" Drew asks. "If it's a trap we don't need them getting all of us so lets send in one person with the rest outside the cave in case things get bad." Roland says with confidence. "Thats not a bad idea!" Tommy says. "Alpha can you teleport us to the entrance?" Tommy asks. "I'll get you as close as I can." Alpha says pushing some buttons on the console again. "Good luck rangers and may the power protect you." Zordon says as the rangers and the beetleborgs teleport to the cave entrance.

"Let me go." Josh says as they near the cave. "Nobody knows I exist yet and it will take everyone by surprise" He continues. "Thats true." Drew says thinking it over. "Alright you go ahead." Drew says finally. "We will be ready if you need us." Roland says.

"Here I go, Data Bonder, INSERT CARD, BEETLE BLAST!" Josh says as he turns into the Obsidian Black Beetleborg once again. He runs into the cave and finds Jo and Kat unguarded. He hesitates for a moment knowing it is a very possible trap, but Jo is the love of his life and he can't let her stay in here much longer.

He puts his hand behind his back and summons his beetle battler, which a solid black buster sword. He charges at the engery shield and trys to slice through it. The swords hits it hard. Josh continues the to strike and each time the sword connects with the shield he can feel it get weaker until it finally breaks altogether.

"WHOA!, who are you, I haven't seen a bettleborg like you before." Jo says admiring the armor and the sword. She feels slightly awkward being rescued by a complete stranger on top of a fellow beetleborg that she never met. "Thank you for rescueing us." Kat says thankfully as the three of them run outside to meet the others.

"Drew, Roland!" Jo says hugging her brother and best friend. "Do you know who that New beetleborg is?" Jo asks as they start to head back. "Well, you see, umm...." Drew starts to say but is cut off by a loud roar. "So you thought you could get awy from me did you now?" A loud high pitched voice says comin from ontop of the cliff that was behind them. "Well, I think its time you all just disappeared!" The Creature says. The only thing they are able to see is a somewhat large silouhette of what looks like a Wolf monster standing on the cliff. "Jo we don't have time to explain, but we need to borg." "DATA BONDERS, INPUT CARD, BEETLE BLAST!" "Kat its time to morph." Tommy says to Kat giving her the okay. "Right, IT'S MORPHING TIME!" Kathrine says "Pink Ranger Power."


	4. Blast To The Past

Sorry about the delay guys my computers been down but I am up and running again. Also if you have some ideas on ctrossovers for me with the Beetleborgs dont be afrid to let me know. I have a few ideas but I jus need some more ideas.

4. Blast To The Past

The ten teens stand ready to fight this monster. "I think we should end this as quickly as possible." Roland says. "Agreed!" They all say together. "Lets use the Astral Blaster." says to the others. "Yea thats the strongest weapon we ahve." Jo says as she calls the astral pulser. Roland calls forth the astral datadex. Drew calls forth the astral laser and grabs his data laser along with Roland and Jo doing the same. They combine their weapons to form the Astral Blaster.

"We need the Power Cannon!" Tommy says as they put their hands up. The cannon appears and they charge it. "On my mark." Tommy says they get ready to fire.

"So you think your toys can stop me do you?" The wolf creature says asborgs. "Ready!" Tommy shouts.

The two charge their weapons and fire them. The blasts merge together and make a huge blast full of swirling colors.

The wolf monster charges forward in a blur of movement. Collides with the blast causing an explosion.

With the creature gone the teens celebrate only to be inturrupted by Tommys communicator going off.

"I read you Zordon!" Tommy answers. "Rangers, Rita's and Zedd's monster has been sighted in the park. Hurry Power Rangers, and may the Power Protect you!" Zordon informs the team of heros.

"Alright Rangers let's get to work." Rocky says to the team. "RIGHT!" The Rangers reply. "We will meet you there." Drew says to the Rangers. "SECTOR CYCLLES!" The four say together. The Rangers teleport to the park as the Beetleborgs get on their cycles and make their way to the park.

______

MEANWHILE BACK AT HILLHURST

"What is this stuff?!" Mums says with disgust. "Its a new recipe im tryin'." Flabber says happily and proud of his cooking. "Go on try a bite." He urges the monsters. "Are you sure its safe?" Fangs asks worriedly. "Of course it is, I've already tried it a few times to make sure the textures right." Flabber says continuing the persuasion. "Me Try!" Frankie says loudly. He moves in close to the pot but quickly backs away when the aroma hits his nose. "That stinks!" Frankie says holding his nose. "Come on you can't knock it 'til you've tried it." Flabber says to the monsters. "What about you wolfie, wanna come over here and try it?" Flabber beckons to wolfgang. Wolfie moves in and smells the air and backs away quickly. "RARA RARA RARARARARA!" Wolfgang says. "He says that smells horrid." Fangs translates. "Just remember the worst smelling things have the sweetest taste." Flabber reminds them. "Now whos in for a bite?" Flaber says with some on his spoon chasing the monsters around the kitchen and through the house.

______

The Beetleborgs arrive just as the rangers get there. "Whoa, this guys huge!" Jo says with slight fear in her voice. "WE NEED NINJA MEGAZORD POWER NOW!" The rangers yell together calling forth their mighty zords.

"We can't just sit on the side lines. We need to give them a hand." Drew says raising up the Astral Sword. "ROBOBORG!" Drew yells and the giant gold robot falls from the sky and lands on the ground. "How can I be of assistance?" Roboborg asks. "Rorboborg help the rangers defeat the monster." Drew says to the robot. "As you command." Roboborg replies.

"Now its my turn." Roland says holding up the Astral Axe. "BORON ARISE!" Roland yells and the giant robot falls from the sky as well. "How may I lend a hand?" Boron asks. "Boron help Roboborg defeat this monster." Roland commands. "As you command." Boron replies.

The three robots stood baattle ready. "So you think you can defeat me do you? I will rip you limb from limb." The wolf monster said in a maniacal tone.

The creature charged at the three robots and just zipped passed them slashing them with his claws over and over again. The three robots fall to the ground. "What should we do, this guys to fast."Rocky says with urgency. "Just hold in there guys we can do this." Tommy reassures his team.

The robots ge back to their feet and with each punch thrown the monster just zips by.

With a massive howl from the monster the three robots going flying backwards and hit the ground with a hard crash.

"Guys we need to help them." Drew says to the others. "How? We don't have a way to fight them." Jo reminds her brother.  
"We can try going mega and causing a distraction." Roland says ingeniously. "Roland your a genious." Jo says startin to get more cherry. "Alright everyone ready." Drew asks. Everyone nods in agreement. "MEGA SPECTRA BEETLEBORGS!" The four say together.

"Alright you know what to do. Lets get to work." Drew tells the others as the four take flight towards the giant monster. They start firing their lasers at the monster as the monster starts swinging at them violently but to no prevail.

"Look at those guys we better call on Titanus before things get even eglier." Adam pops in. "Right! I CALL ON THE POWER OF TITANUS!" Tommy calls to the carrier Zord.

Titanus rolls up and the Rangers get to their feet and take flight. they combine with Titanus to form the Ninja ultrazord. Two cannons appear next to Titanus's head. "FIRE!" The Rangers say together. The ultrazord starts moving forward and fires on the monster. The monster hits the ground with another explosion.

"Alright! Way to go guys!" Tommy says to his team of friends. They eject from the zords and the Beetleborgs meet them on the ground. "That was awesome you guys!" Jo says hysteric at the sight of the mighty machines.

"So you think its over do you?!?" A voice says from on top of the cliff. "Rita!" Kathrine says. "And Zedd." Adam adds. "You landed right into our little trap." Zedd chimes in. "See you in the next life." Zedd continues and he and Rita teleport back to thier lair on the moon.

Suddenly a giant worm hole opens up in the sky and starts sucking everything into it. The Zords and the Battleborgs get sucked in along with the rangers and The Beetleborgs. As fast as it opened, it closes.

______

MEANWHILE BACK AT HILHURST

"THIS IS A DISASTER!" Flabber yells. The monsters come running i. " Whats wrong Flabber?" Mums asks. "Yes, what seems to be the problem?" Fangs asks behind mums. "I can't find my cooking spoon." Flabber says whining. "No spoon means no food." He continues. The four monsters gasp. "Where did you last see the spoon?" Mums asks. "Right here." Flabber says pointing to a clear spot on the table that was just big enough for a wooden cooking spoon. "Looks like a job for Mums the detective." Mums says with a confident tone. "This is no time for games, if we don't find the spoon we don't eat." Fangs says with worry in his voice. "I'm hungry!" Frankie says. "We all are big boy which is why we have to find that spoon." Fangs says to Frankie. They all start frantically searching the house for the wooden spoon. In drawers, i closets, behind the books, in any place they can think to look. After about 20 minutes of searching they meet ack up in the kitchen. "That spoon wasn't anywhere." Mums says annoyed by this time. "Let me check the food and make sure it didn't burn." Flabber says picking up the lid to the pot. When he lifts up the lid the first thing everyone sees is the spoon. "You mean to tell me the spoon was in the pot the entire time." Mums says with more annoyance in his voice. "Calm down guys don't do anything rash." Flabber says with slight fear in his voice and just turns and runs out the door followed by the monsters.

______

The worm hold opens again and the Randgers and Beetleborgs hit the ground in the middle of a jousting competition causing the horses to rear back knocking their riders off their backs. The teens get up and realize that they are no longer in uniform or even in their time zone. "Guys, I don't think we are in Kansas anymore." Adam says as they look around.


	5. Powerless

5. POWERLESS

The group looks around at where they have landed. Jo looks around and sees a familiar person does a second glance with a look look of completely shock on her face. "R-R-Richie w-w-what are you d-d-doing here?!" She asks with great confusment in her voice. Everyone in hearing this turns around quickly to see Richard climbing to his feet.

"I saw this giant monster come from nowhere and the Beetleborgs and the suited rinbow fighters came from nowhere to fight the things and so i moved closer, and when it was defeated and this giant hole opened up and sucked everyone into it. WAIT, WAIT, WAAIT, why are you here? The Beetleborgs and those rainbow people got sucked up." He says in amazement and confusion. Jo nervously scratches her head along with Drew, Roland, and Josh. "Well, ya see...." Drew started to explain.

"WHat ARE YOU FOOLS DOING?" A loud voice says from somewhere above them. They look up to see a mad king yelling at them from his throne. "Pardon us your majesty but where are we exactly.

"YOU Are IN THE MIDDLE OF MY TOURNAMENT!" The king shouts. "If YOU GET OFF MY FIELD I WILL GLADLY HERE YOUR STORY AFERWARDS" He continues.

The group nods and leaves the field heading toward an empty area in the stands.

"So you are telling me you four are the Beetleborgs!" Richard says gettin more excited. He then realizes that means Jo has been a Beetleborg even before they were together. "Jo how long have you been a Beetleborg?" Richard asks softly with his headdown. "Since I was twelve she replies. "I can't believe I didn't know, and most importantly why didnot vanish at any point whe we went out!" He asks. "There wasn't any danger." She replies.

"Wow! I dated a Beetleborg, wait 'til the guys here about this!" He says getting excited. "Uh, You aren't saying anything!" Jo says getting aggrevated and crossing her arms over her chest. "Who's gonna stop me, you?" He asks sarcastically.

Before Jo could answer Tommy steps in and says "Lok her pal, this business is life or death stuff if they find out any of our identities we are all at risk so if you don't back off I'll make you!" Tommy says getting very frustrated with this guy. "Be careful who you make your threats to, I can ahve you and your rainbow squad in alot of trouble." Before Tommy could jump at the guy Billy grabs him and says "An altercation isn't with it. Besides which, it would only serve to increase his desire for our exposure, resulting in a detrimental effect". "Yea, we can't lose our cool, we don't even know whats going on." Rocky adds. "Settle down guys, and lets just watch the rest of the tournament and then we can figure out whats going on." Kat says trying to help calm the situation.

After what seems like hours the tournament comes to a hault and a knight known as Rohan has come out on top.

"New comers 'The Teens turn to face the king', please come with me to my palace and I will listen to your story and see what it is I can help you with." The king stands up and says to the group.

"I hope we aren't falling into a trap." Josh says as they silently head back to the castle. "Hush they might here you." Jo whispers quickly. "Calm down guys everything will be fine." Tommy reassures them.

When they enter the castle and follow the king into the throne room the king says "I am King Conchobar, and this is my kingdom. Please tell me why you haveappeared here in Kehls and disrupted my tournament." King Conchobar says kind of impatiently.

"You see your majesty we were fighting an evil sourcoress back in our time. She laid a trap that sent us here." Kathrine explains. "I see, well we should figure out how to get you back home."He says. "Cathbad, I need your assisntance!" He calls to his wizard. "Yes, your majesty, how may I be of service." A short old man with a long whiteish grey beard and long whiteish grey hair walks through a door to the right of the throne. "Oh, we have visitors." Cathbad says with a shocked tone.

"Cathbad, they were sent here from their time by an evil sourcoress. We need to find a way to send them back." King Conchobar says as he sits into his chair. "Well, your majesty, I don't know how to use time travel over that great of distance. We may need the King of Tir-Na-Nogs help on this one." Cathbad says scratching his beard in contemplation. "I'll call the Mystic Knights to help, they are the ones who can get into Tir-Na-Nog safely." Cathbad continues. Cathbad leaves the room. A few moments later he returns with the five knights. "You called father." Deirdra asks as she goes over and gives her father a hug.

"Rowan, Ivar, Angus, Garret, and, deirdra I have a quest for you. These are travelers from another time. They were sent here by an evil sourcoress from their time. Take themto see the Fairy King of Tir-Na-Nog." King Conchobar says to the five knights. "Are you sure we can trust them." Ivar says with scepticism. "I understand your sceptics, but we are heros of our own time and we would like to proove it to you." Josh says. "I don't know how we can hdo this but we would like to earn your trust that way we can hopefully find a way home." Jo finishes Joshes statment.

"We will take them to the Fairy King and maybe he will be able to help us." Rowan says with trust in his voice. "Its decided then and be careful my knights." King Conchobar says as leads them group out of the room. "I hope you find what you seek new comers." He says as the leave and make the journey to Tir-Na-Nog.

______

As the group reaches the Fairy Ring surrounding Tir-Na-Nog but before they step inside Rowan says "King Fin Varra is very wise but he can be somewhat rude, please don't be rude to him you won't like the results." Rowan warns the group. They nod and all step into the ring. "Place your hand on the stones." Deirdra says as the knights place their hands on the stones.

They get teleportd tothe throne room of King Fin Varra.

"Why ahve you brought these outsiders here." King Fin Varra says sounding kind of upset. "We apologize your majesty but King Conchobar sent us here to see if we can send these travelers back to their time." Rowan explains. "One of you step forward and explain to me why you are here in Tir-Na-Nog." King Fin Varra says still sounding aggrevated.

Tommy steps forward and explains the situation. "Tell the name of this sourcoress." The King demands. "Rita Repolsa and Lord Zedd." Tommy Fairy King nearly drops his wand and quickly stands up. "So the witch has finally showed herself again. Well, that changes things. You are going to need new powers here. The only way I can send you home is if you help the knights defeat Queen Maeve. "When do we get started." Tommy says with enthusiasm. "Right...NOW!" the King says as he hits the ground with his wand. The group is then teleported to an open field. In Tommys hand is a map with different locations on it with different colors and symbols on them.

"Well, I think these colors might be for us." Rocky says staring at the six colored dots. "I wonder what the symbols are for." Roland asks looking at the five symbols. "Theirs only four of us who even had powers to start with." Drew says as gives a glare to Richard.

While they stand looking at the map and old man walks up. "So you are the group that King Fin Varra sent to me." He says as he shakes his head. "Many have tried to attain the Mystic Force but all have failed. What makes you think you can achieve where others have failed." He continues. "We don't have a choice our time is under attack by an evil sourcoress and we must get back there to defeat her once and for all." Drew says steping forward. "Well, your words are strong but are you willing to sacrifice everything to achieve what you need or will you fall into the abyss like the rest." The wise one says. "We ahve to do what it takes." Aisha says. "Alright then let us begin the test of your lives." He says as he claps his hands.


	6. 6 An Arcaic Beginning Part 1

I want to apololgize if these next four chapters make my story go down. I am doing what I can on this one. Anyway leave me reviews and let me know what you think of what I have so far.

6. AN ARCAIC BEGINNING

When the Beetleborgs come to they r in a cave with an old woman in front of them. "Your awake, good, good." The woman says in a raspy voice. "Wait, I recognize you. You were that fortune teller back in Charterville." Josh says in a suspicious sounding voice. "yes, I was and knew you would come here to find the mystic force power." She says in a creepy-like voice. "How did you know we would be here?" Drew asks kind of sceptical. "You are destined for this power, it is the only way you can save your time from the evil of both worlds." She replies. "So whats our first step in getting this power." Roland asks. "Teamwork is key, but once you reach the entrance ouwill all be on your own." She says in a low voice. "Well, lets get started then." Josh gettin enthused about the adventure. "Wait a sec, I'm not even a Beetleborg or anything how am I suppose to help." Richard asks. "You will see as your destiny unfolds." She says and points down the dark cave. "Thats where your paths begin." She says with a cackle.

The five stare at the long dark tunnel with slight fear in their minds. "Well, lets get this over with." Drew says with a slight tremble in his voice. The others nod.

They start walking down the tunnel trailing along the wall as they press forward. they come to a fork in the road and in front of them is a sign lit by a torch. The sign reads These 2 doors both lead to safety one is the easy way one is the hard way. Remember the choice is already made so take your chance and press forward.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Richard says in frustration. "Well, I would think that it means subconsciencely we already made our choice and I'm sure we all made the same choice whether we think about it or not." Jo explains shaking her head at the ignorance of her dumbass ex. "I guess to see if this is true at the same time we will all walk towards an opening that we have chosen subconscienciously. If you're right we will naturally just go towards one of the tunnels." Drew says staring down each of the tunnels but only seeing black. "Ok, on three. One....Two....Three." Drew counts and naturally they all move toward the left tunnel.

As they enter the tunnel thewall behind them closes and the room lights up reveal a maze of some kind and outside the maze is another sign that reads From here forward until you reach the next tunnel you will need team work to beat these challenges. If one fails, all fail.

"Well, looks like we are screwed." Josh says looking at Richard. "Hey! Hey! Hey! none of that. We have to think positive here. Everyone has to play their part for us to get out of this alive." Drew says kind of sternly."Jo normally has a better sense of direction than us so lets listen to her and we should be able to get out of this with no problems." Josh says giving a smile toward Jo. "Are you sure its good to give a female the torch, nothing good ever comes out of it." Richard says. "If you speak like that again I will personally shove your head up your ass." Jo says balling up her fists. "Everyone just calm down. Josh has a point, we should let Jo direct us and we will stand a chance. Otherwise we would have to listen to Drew and we may end up falling into a trap." Roland says jokingly toward Drew. "alright lets go." Drew says walking toward the entrance.

Another sign sits just as they enter the maze and it reads Welcome to The Maze of Illusions. What you will find here will play on your mind. Reaching into your deepest fears and resurfacing them. Conquor the fear and achieve the reward but fail and you will wander this maze for eternity. Only the strong will survive.

"Well, I hope this is a joke because this sounds like a magicians trick." Richard says sarcastically. "Stop your complaining, you got yourself involved so deal with it." Jo says starting to get really irritated at Richards complaining. "Ok guys let's just focus on this maze and what we are here to do. Teamwork is the only way we are going to get through this so like it or not we at least have to be a team here."

The five stand there looking at the entranceand with hesitation Jo steps forward followed by everyone else.

The group is silent through most of the walk taking lefts and rights and straights. and for what seeme like a few hours nothing seems to happen. "Ok, if this is suppose to be the Maze of Illusions then why has nothing happened." Richard says becoming skeptical then realizing nobody is around him.

"OK GUYS THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Richard yells as he starts slowly walkin around a corner. When he turns the corner he sees himself in the highschool. Walking down the halls he sees students walkin to class and then sees himself walking next to Jo. I remember this day! He thought to himself. This was the day we broke up even though I still can't figure out why. He starts questioning things. "Wait a second! I was in a maze, What the hell am I doing here!" He says aloud but nobody seemed to even notice him. This is got to be a dream.

He moves closer to Jo and notices she was crying. I wonder why shes crying? He says as he gets closer. Jos back is against the locker and he is standing in front of her talking softly to where he can't really hear whats being said. "RICHARD I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Jo shouted suddenly trying to fight the tears. "I GAVE UP ALOT FOR YOU, ALMOST LOST EVERYTHING, BEGGEd YOU TO STAY WITH ME, AND EVEN LOWERED MYSELF JUST TO MAKE YOU HAPPY! ALL YOU CAN SAY IS IT ISN'T ENOUGH! YOU KNOW WHAT I'M DONE PLAYING THESE GAMES! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME BUT ALL YOU REALLY WANTED WAS SOMEBODY WHO WOULD BEND TO YOUR WILL AND GIVE YOU WhAT YOU WANT! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Jo screams as she pushes him away from her and rushes to the bathroom.

"I didn't know girls were so emotional." He says to himself as he watches as his other self just shrugs it off and starts going about his normal business. "So, this is why Jo hates me so much, I guess I really don't understand it. I did what I thought I was suppose to. My dad showed my mother the same affection and everything turned out ok. Why didn't it here." He starts saying to himself. Since people can't see me I guess I can Follow Jo and see what she truely feels right now. He starts walking towards the girls room gets to the door and hears sobbing. He pushes it open and steps through. When gets to the other side of the door He is coming out of a door into the garden thats outside of the school where alot of people gather for socializing.

He sees himself sitting on a bench his head in his hands. "Ok I know I never did this, I won't admit this is how I felt but I never did this." He says aloud to himself knowing that nobody could hear him.

"Stupid, stupid stupid!" His other self starts yelling. "I can't believe I could've been so stupid. The one person I cared about is gone because I let my dad influence me." He continues.

He looks up and whips around to see Jo staring at him. "Richard...." She starts to say as he quickly whipes his eyes dry and makes it seem like nothing happened. "What are you doing here?" He asks standing to face her. She walks around the bench and sits down. "Why couldn't you tell me how you really felt?" Jo asks. "What do you mean?" He replies quickly. "Quit with the macho man act, I don't buy it anymore. Why are you hiding your emotions from people?" Jo asks. "Dad says emotions are humans weakest link. In a company you can't have a weak link otherwise your company will fall. Thats how my family has been for several generations." He replies. "So your family treats everyone like shit just because they believe showing that you care is a sign of weakness." She says starting to get irritated. "I keep my emotions to myself and keep my posure so dad doesn't see me break, I don't want to disappoint him." Richard replies. "So keeping your dad happy is worth losing everyone you care about? I hope that ends up changing, for your sake. If you want another shot with me you are going to have to do alot of soul searching. Proove to me you care, proove to me you want to be with me, most of all proove to me you do what makes you happy not what makes your family happy."

Richard couldn't believe his ears. Did Jo really want to still be with him. Forgeting its an illusion he starts running over there to hug her then realizes that there is no way after what he has put her through. He starts tearing up on the spot. He quickly whipes it away. "Ok Richard don't lose your composure now. Remember this is a trick." He tries to reassure himself. "Before I competely lose it I better go ahead and go, That way I don't lose my composure." He whispers softly to himself.

He turns around goes back through the door. When he steps through he is in the kitchen of his house. "I am very disappointed in you Richard." His father said in a quite angry one. "You had one chance to make it into the big time and you blew it." I remember this, this was the last day of the first sememster of my senior year when i failed the first part of my SAT. He thought to himself. "I'm sorry dad I tried my best, I have another shot to make a better score at the beginning of the next semester." His past self tried to explain. "For generations no one in this family ever needed a second chance or in that matter ever got one. It hs always been succeed or fail." His father continued. "But dad I am only a senior I'm not even in college yet. Shouldn't you be trying to encourage me instead of tearing me down?" His other self says in his defense. "You want encouragement? All my encouragement came from myself. I got to where I am with no help, and thats how it should be for you as well. Treat life with the same sternness as you treat your women." With that Richard saw what went wrong in every place he has screwed up. He let his father influence his mind too much. I need to change, but how? How do you go from this to not this? I don't understand. I don't know what to do. Richard thought, unknowingly starting to tear up.

______

MEANWHILE

As Roland walks forward he starts noticing it is getting darker. He stops and looks and realizes that everyone else has disappeared. "Ok, Roland its just an illusion your friends are standing next to you." Roland tries to reassure himself. He then notices that it had gotten pitch black before he knew it but he could still see his body. He looks around and continues to walk slowly forward and with each step he takes forward it starts gettin brighter until it is completely light and he notices that he is inside the comicstore.

"How did I get here?" He questions as he looks around. Nano is sittin behind the counter with Heather. His dad appears from the back of the store. "Mom...I think we need to keep Roland here for awhile. If this keeps up we won't have any help keeping the store maintained." Mr. Williams says seeming kind of down. "Now Aaron he is a kid but if you want to get help hire a few more people." Nano tells her son. "I would but I just finished calculating the books and well we are almost in the hole. Sales are dropping, and I don't think we will be in business much longer." He tells his mom. "Don't you worry bout that, I have an idea that would get busiess booming again." Nano says. "Yea, Mr. Williams Nano and I have been putting a few things together." Heather says trying reassure Mr. Willams that everything will be ok.

"If I recall right the three of us are gettin ready to walk in and find out the bad news about the store." Roland says kinda silently. "I was afaid my family was going to fall apart cause the comic store is all we have that brings in money.." He continues.

Bout that time Jo, Drew, and his other self walk in and recieve the news. "Guys I have an idea, Why not have a Beetleborg book signing." Drew quietly whispers to his friends. "Thats a good idea." Roland agrees as Jo nods her head in agreeance.

The three run out the store go around the corner. and look around to make sure nobody was watching. "Ok, let's do it." Drew says. "BEETLE BONDERS, BEETLE BLAST!" The three says together.

They walk into the store and Nano and everyone else in the store nearly flips a wig to see a surprise visit by the Beetleborgs. "So, So what brings you guys here.' mr. Willams manages to get out. A little birdie told us that you are having some trouble with the store and we decided to help." Drew says. "Thats right we are wanting to do a weekly comic book singing until your store picks up." Jo adds. "I'm sure that will get business started back up. What do you think mom." Aaron says. "Well, I think its a great idea, what better way to sell Beetleborg comics then by the Beetleborgs themselves." Nano says very pleased with the idea. "Then its settled. We will do the signing at 1 p.m. wednsday." Aaron says. "See you then." The three say as they head out the door.

"well I know how this ends so I guess I will go look around town and see what else happened today." Roland says to himself. Before he turns around he hears the bell sound that means someones comin in the store. When he turns around he sees that he is in the highschool and the bell thats sounding means its time for class to let out.

Roland walks into a nearby classroom to see himself at a desk trying to finish gradin some papers for his teacher when another person walks in and says "Roland I need your help can you spare a minute?" "Sure!" Rolands says as he gets up and follows the teacher out of the room leaving the rest of the ungraded papers there on the desk.

"Thanks for coming I can't seem to get my computer to do what I need it to. It keeps freezing up." The teacher says. "Let's see what I can do here." Roland replies. After a few minutes of tampering with the computer he finally fixes the problem. "here you go." He says then suddenly remembers the papers he needs to finish so he runsoff back to the other classroom. "Good, shes still not in, I'll get these finished right quick." He says to himself. As he hes workin the teacher comes back in and says "Roland, you really need to try to finish one task at a this will do is add 911stress that really doesn't belong." "I know but I can't help it, everyone needs help so I just help them." He says in his defense. "One day you'll do this and you will get so stressed that you won't know what to do. Take my advice and just turn them away until your done, they will understand." His teacher says smiling. "ok, I'll do my best." He says.

"I guess she was right, I do have a problem with that. I have had alot of stress because of it so I need to try to use that advice she gave." Roland says to himself and turns to leave the classroom. He heres some yelling behind him, he turns around to see himself in the dojo watchin Nano.

"Class we ar gettin ready for our big tournament. We are goin to have a class tournament to determin our team that will compete. I'll split everyone into four groups and the winner of each group will be the team to go." The instructor says to his class. The instructor breaks everyone off into their groups. The first round goes pretty quickly for Nanos group. Her victory was really quick. During the second round Nano was having a ver difficult time. with her opponent. With a "HIYA!" Nano let fly a kick that would land her the victory butbefore it contacted she hit the ground. Other than her twiching she laid there very still but still breathing. Roland and his dad ran over there along with the instructor and the rest of the class gathered around. The instructor called 911. Aaron and Roland his otherself were trying to get Nano back to conscienceness by just talkin with her and trying not to panic.

After a few minutes the ambulance arrives and loads her into the van and takes her to chartervilles his father follow behind the ambulance. When they arrive at the hospital and they go into the waitingroom. After a few minutes Jo and Drew show up. "Hows Nano?" Jo asks hopeful. "Haven't heard anything yet but our welcome to wait with us." Mr. williams says. "I think Nano will like that you guys are here to see her." Mr. Williams says as he gets up to stretch his legs.

After about thirty minutes the doctor comes to them and Mr. Williams rushes over to him and says "How is she?" He says very quickly and worried-like. "Shes fine and stable, she had a minor stroke but she will be fine." "Can we see her?" Jo asks. "I'm afraid not, we are having to run tests to make sure the cause isn't going to be fatal or if she will make a complete recovery from the stroke." The doctor says very solumnly showing sympathy.

Roland couldn't believe his ears this really was to much for him to handle. He knew this day hadn't happened but even the thought of losing Nano was to much for him. It took everything he had to keep from just hitting his knees and balling knowing nobody would hear him. He decides to go ahead and leave cause he wants nothing more to do with this part of the illusion. Turns and heads out the door.


	7. 7 An Arcaic Beginning Part 2

I apologize for the wait heres the continuation of what the Beetleborgs are going through.

**As drew walks forward he was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that everyone else had vanished. A blinding light snaps him out of his trance. As he steps through the light a giant ring starts becoming clear.. He starts moving toward the center of the ring and realizes there are two swords stuck in the ground.**

**Suddenly a voice says from behind him "Welcome Drew I am glad you finally made it here. We have been...expecting you." A Man bout the same size as Drew and was wearing a long black trench coat and a white theatrical mask. stood behind him then started walking towards Drew.**

**"What do you mean we?" Drew asks curiously."The audiance and I of course." The guy says pointing at four cages hanging up that seem to have blankets or something over them. Then he hears the voices from inside pleading him to help them. "Jo, Roland, Josh hang on I'll get you out of there." Drew says as calmly as he can without trying to further panic the situation. "HEY ASSHOLE WHAT ABOUT ME!" Richard says in complete annoyance.. "I guess I could get you too." Drew replies.**

**"Since you've realized whose in there then let's get rid of the blankets." The man says pointing at the cages. The blankets then fall and then hear a sizzling sound.**

**"LET THEM GO!" Drew screamed as he starts gettin really upset and pissed off. "If you want them out you have to pick up a sword and fight me. If you can beat me they will be released." The man says "IF ITS A FIGHT YOU WANT ITS A FIGHT YOU'LL GET!" Drew screams charging toward the middle of the ring. "Pick up your sword and lets see what you've got." The man says as he picks up his sword.**

**Drew walks over and grabs his sword. As he picks it up he says "If any of my friends are harmed I will make you pay." **

**With their swords in the ready both people looking at each other intently waiting for the other to make a move. After a few seconds go by Drew makes the first move with an upwards strike just as his opponent went for a horizintal strike. Both strikes meeting in the middle and with the force from both strikes cause the swords to bounce off eachother.**

**After a few minutes of swotds clashing and being knocked back by a few powerful clashes Drew suddenly hears the sound of metal being jerked followed by screams. "DREW THE FLOOR IS OPENING I THINK IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO HURRY THIS ALONG!" Josh yells out trying to get Drews attention.**

**"Looks llike I forgot to mention you have a time limit." His opponent says kind of smirking. "Looks like you have bout 8 minutes left to beat me or your friends will be very crispy." He continues. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Drew yells in anger and fear not knowing if he can beat this guy. So far he has matched him blow for blow. Seeming he can anticipate every move he is about to make. "Let's see if you can get in close enough to execute that threat." The man says with confidence in his voice.**

**Drew tries to start thinking logically on a game plan to beat this guy and save his friends. **

**After a few moments of thinkin he charges at the guy again but before he reaches his oppponent he hears the sound of grinding metal and his friends yelling again. He jerks to a stop **_**'How can I save them, this is becoming a harder task than when it started...Get a handle on yourself Drew you weren't appointed leader for no reason. Your friends are in trouble and its time to end this.'**_

**After getting his mind straight he finishes his charge and at the last minute stops the charge and swings the sword in a left diagnal swing. Barely realizing whats going on, the masked fighter leans back missing the blow but the sword catches the mask. The mask soars high in the air and when Drew sees whos under the mask he just stops in complete shock. It was like he was looking into a mirror. A complete replica of himself stood in front of him. **_**No wonder I couldn't figure this guy out, he's me! **_**Drew's mind turning even faster now, **_**Seems like the only way to beat me, is to stop thinking like me.**_

**Drew charges in with the sword at his side and both hands having a good grip on the hilt. He swings with alot of force up to the right barely missing his opponents head then swings back down with just as much force again barely missing his opponent due to him ducking n rolling down to the left. Again Drew hears the sound of metal being jerked open and Drew yelling at him to hurry up.**

**Frantically Drew charges in without thinking swinging violently in all directions. Putting his opponent on the defensive Seeing an opening his opponent swings horizontally causing both swords to bounce off each other and allowing him to charge in at Drew with a down slash and just as Drew nearly gets sliced in half he ducks and rolls to the righs and stabs his opponent in the gut. The sword falls to the ground and he looks down at the stab wound. "I was figureing you would win. You are a great strategist, always changing actions in battle and quickly assessing the situation." Drews look-a-like sayd.**

**"What you are saying is this was a test." Drew says then realizes that everything had disappeared and was surrounded by darkness once again.**

**Josh walks silently listenin to the sound of everybody talkin', after awhile he realizes that she doesn't hear anything anymore. He looks around frantically realizeing everybody has disappeared he stops to look behind him and he realizes he's at the fountain that he and Jo go to when they are wanting to be alone. He walks around the area, then hears a noise behind him , whirling around he sees himself and Jo approaching the fountain. **

**"Josh I can't do this right now." Jo says kind of in tears, "Baby, its okay we don't have to push things. My goal wasn't to hurt you in anyway." Josh says comfortingly. "I know but you know I am haveing family problems." Jo says trying to straighten out her voice while trying to stop crying. "Jo, I love you and I know you know that, but I just want you to be happy." Josh says as he looks down trying not to tear up. "Jo looks at Josh puts her hand on his face and says "I am yours and I don't want anybody else but I just need some time." She tries to smile but doesn't really do it very well.**

**As Josh watches himself and Jo have this conversation he starts thinking about what could have started this. He knows it hasn't happened cuz Jo looks like she had gained wieght but only around the stomache. **_**OH GOD! IF THIS IS A GLIMPSE OF THE FUTURE AND JO IS PREGNANT, WHO IS THE FATHER!**_** He thinks frantically to himself. Unable to continue watching the situation he turns away.**

**As soon as he turns his head and sees himself in Jo's house. There looks to be decorations hangin' up. **_** Wonder whose party this is**_**? He thinks to himself.. Hes snapped out of his daze when he sees Jo headin' upstairs looking like shes crying. He follows to see if he can figure out whats going on. When he gets to where Jo's room is he peaks around the corner to see her crying pretty hard into her pillow. Drew goes quickly into the room and sits next to Jo. He puts his hand on her back. **

**"Jo...I'm not sure what to say to comfort you. The guy is an asshole for doing this to you. I know you love him and I know you want it to work but it just can't." He had no right comeing to this party and droping a bomb like that especially in front of mom an dad like that. Whether you are or not I will be here to help you out no matter what. Thats what family is for." Drew says comfortingly. "Drew I am, I already checked last week, but thats not the problem..."She says sobbing hard. "The problem is...The baby will grow up without a father. He's going away and there's nothing I can do about it." She says starting to cry harder.**

**Josh sees the hurt in the room and wonders is it was something he did or someone else. **_**I wonder what all of this means. So far it seems like I am in some kind of fasr forward or just gettin a glimpse of the future. I just want this to STOP! **_**He screams in his head and tighhtly closes his eyes.**

**Jo walks forward while looking down. **_**I wonder if we will actually make it through this challenge and proove worthy of the powers.**_** She thinks to herself. After walking awhile she loks up to see if everybody was still around, but instead of being in the cave where she thought she was she is in the middle of a field. she looks around and sees nobody. "JOS...Drew...Roland THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Jo says kind of freaked out. "It's ok Jo we are here." She hears a voice behind her. Jo whirls around to see her three friends standing behindh her.**

**"Hi! Jo, you shouldn't be out here alone, it could be dangerous." Drew says looking blankly at Jo. "Jo looks at each one of them "Okay, whats wrong with the four of you don't look like youselves." Jo says starting to back up. "Everythings fine Jo, we just want to play alittle game." Roland says looking at the others and smileing evily. The three stick out their hands and yell "DATA BONDER! INPUT CARD! BEETLE BLAST!"**

**Jo looks at them shocked and starts backing up. **_**I can't run away in their borg forms they can catch me easily, but I can't fight them, but i do need to borg so I can at least defend myself.**_** Jo thinks to herself She puts her had in front of her and yells "DATA BONDERS! INPUT CARD! BEETLE BLAST!" **

**Jo looks at them shocked and starts backing up. **_**I can't run away in their borg forms they can catch me easily, but I can't fight them, but i do need to borg so I can at least defend myself.**_** Jo thinks to herself She puts her had in front of her and yells "DATA BONDERS! INPUT CARD! BEETLE BLAST!" "Guys come on it's me Jo, your friend !" She says pleading to them. As Jo starts backing up she bumps into something, whirling around instantly she sees another Beetleborg. The armor is a dirty yellow color and the joints are black and the chest plate is black.**

**"Richie..." She says softly. The other three surround her and she looks at each one kind of frantically. The other four summon up their beetle battlers. Drew has his Metalix Lancer, Roland has his Metalix Grappler, Josh has his Metalix Sword, and Richget through to them. **

**Josh charges with his sword to the side. "JOSH!" Jo screams as he charges and swings and in midswing he stops and hits his knees holding his head. The others drop their weapons and hit their knees holding their heads as well.**

**Suddenly she realizes shes back in the cave where her friends are and each of them is looking around confused. "ok, that was wierd! I had jus closed my eyes and I was back here." Josh says looking around. "I don't think we left here." Jo says kind of confidently. "Let's get trough the cave to the other end and see what happens from their." Drew says. "agreed." The rest say and nod.**

**After what seems like forever walking they see the exit and start quickly running to it. when they ard has his Metlix Axes. "Guys you have to stop the please! You don't know what you are doing!" Jo continues to plead with them. Josh swings his sword at Jo and to keep from getting hit she does a twisting back flip over drew and summons her Metalix Baton.**

_**I don't know how I am goin to get through to them. Drew wouldn't give-up so I must do **__**the same here. I can't give up on my friends and my brother.**_** She thinks to herself. I must get outside they enter into an open field. **

**"Glad to see ya'll made it. Now that you have prooven to be worthy enough to claim the powers. Let's see if you **_**can**_** claim the powers." The old man says laughing monoically.**


End file.
